


Firework Nightmare

by Chasingtails



Series: Wanda Maximoff’s family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Couch Cuddles, Dad Clint Barton, Dad Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Mom Natasha Romanoff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingtails/pseuds/Chasingtails
Summary: Wanda Maximoff could handle many things.Fireworks was not one of them.





	Firework Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally posted the first one way to early. I apologize. 
> 
> You guys wanted Wanda and her parents? You got it!! This one is more feels!
> 
> * = I love you too, little angel.
> 
> ok that's all I got, let me know what you guys think!!
> 
> *2019 notes  
> Going back and fixing spelling issues!

 

The Avengers compound was wide awake and ready for anything around 9 AM, fixing each other breakfast before heading off to do whatever task they had in the first place. There was a rule that everyone knew: If you don't get up in time, they'd make you get up!

Now, Wanda Maximoff usually got up on time and did as she was told, but today was not one of those days.

The time was 10:30, and Wanda was not downstairs.

So, Clint Barton was sent up to the teenagers room to see if she was actually awake. 

Once Clint reached Wanda's door, he knocked and walked into Wanda's room, pulling the curtain open to let the sun inside. Wanda groaned and pressed further into the bed, wrapping the covers around her head.

"Get up kiddo, breakfast is ready." He told the teen, watching her curl up into ball and not moving. Wanda gave off another groan before falling back asleep.

"Wanda, c'mon kiddo, up!!" Clint cried out, frowning as Wanda simply ignored him. The archer walked over and gently rolled his kid off the bed and onto the floor, earning a response with a yelp as Wanda hit the floor. Now, Wanda was struggling to break free from the blanket.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Clint teased, throwing the blanket onto the bed to see Wanda. Her now static hair was a great addition to the look on her face.

"Ok I'm sorry, but you missed breakfast." The man told her, going over and picking her up, setting her down onto her feet so he could fix her hair. "You had a rough night?"

"...not wanna talk about it.." Wanda confessed slowly, rubbing her eyes. "...head hurts..."

Clint sighed, pulling her into his arms and kissing the side of her head. Wanda smiled, giving the man a hug as the two stood still.

"I'm sorry kiddo, let's see what we can fix ok?" He soothed, earning a nod from the teen. "I'll give you a minute, be ready in ten."

Wanda laughed and let go, trying to now find a hairbrush. Clint gave her a smile before leaving her room and shutting the door.

~

The rest of Wanda's day was filled with training, running track and more training. She _did_ try flying today, but crashing into things doesn't count as flying. Vision and Sam both tried to help her, each time Wanda almost throwing herself into the nearby lake. As she was watching Vision, Natasha came out to check on her, standing beside Steve as they watched the girl try another trick. Sam suddenly flew by and gave off a wind gust, which threw Wanda off guard and spiraling into a tree. Steve panicked and clenched his fists as he waited for Wanda to get out of the tree. Natasha's eyes went wide with fear, immediately throwing down her guard as she walked over to where Wanda was landing.

Natasha grabbed Wanda’s face and pulled her close, rubbing her thumbs along Wanda’s cheeks as she whispered something quietly to herself.

”I’m fine.” Wanda assured, Natasha suddenly giving Wanda’s forehead a kiss.

”Do that again and I’m grounding you.” The Black Widow told her, eventually letting her go to face the other two trainees.

"Ok, no more flying for today please, I'd like to not get anyone killed." She told the group, who just stood in silence. "You guys take a quick water break before we do anything else."

As the two left, Natasha eventually followed, cursing silently in Russian.  

The second Natasha was finished, Steve came over to inspect Wanda, which only made the girl smile.  

"I'm fine! I've climbed trees before." she told Steve, watching as the solider made sure her face and arms didn't have scratches. 

"Yea well not like that you didn't." Steve fired back as he rushed over to wanda’s side. giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You made Natasha panic, and Natasha doesn't panic."

 Wanda shrugged. "I'm fine! I'm a big girl, I think I can handle something like this."

"That may be true, but you're our kid and we want to protect you." The solider replied, pressing a kiss on Wanda's forehead. "We care for you."

"Love you too, old man." Wanda replied, giving off a laugh as she looked up at Steve. "Now I don't know about you but I'm hungry! Can we eat?"

"Fine, get moving or I'll take your desert!!" The soldier teased, smirking as Wanda bolted towards the compound, Steve eventually running behind her.

~ 

When 8 P.M came around, the compound was quiet for the first time in a while. Tony Stark wanted a movie night, and nobody could build the courage to say no. Most of the Avengers wanted a comedy movie, so Tony picked a comedy for everyone to watch. The only three who didn't show in the living room was Banner, Thor or Wanda. Thor and Bruce hadn't been in the compound in a while, so that only left Wanda. Not wanting to bother her, Tony started the movie. 

Ten minutes into the movie a loud sound was heard somewhere outside, making Tony and Steve sit up in panic. 

 _"Sir, it seems to be fireworks,"_ F.R.I.D.A.Yspoke up suddenly, Tony looking up at the ceiling. _"It is coming from a park not to far from our location."_

"Ah, makes sense, thanks baby girl." Tony replied, giving off a wave. "We'll be fine."

_"However, it seems that Miss Maximoff has gone into panic, should I send help?"_

"I got it, keep playing the movie." Steve told Tony, eventually getting up from his spot and getting into the elevator. He asked Friday to take him to the guest floors, which didn't take him to long. Once he reached the guest floor, he was immediately greeted by the sounds of Wanda's screams. That made him panic. 

He ran down the hall and got to Wanda's room, opening the door and going inside. His heart almost stopped when he couldn't spot wanda, only to realize that she was hiding in the corner. Steve sighed and slowly walked towards her. The poor girl had wrapped herself in layers of blankets, a piece of her hair sticking out.

The loud of fireworks made Wanda panic even further.

Wanda let out some sort of panicked screech, her body shaking as she curled in on herself. Wrapping her arms around her knees, Wanda closed her eyes and shuddered.

Steve went over and sat beside her, giving off a sigh. 

"it's Steve, it's just me." He told her quietly, his hand resting over her shoulder. "Can I touch you?"

The teen nodded after a few seconds, slowly starting to look up from her spot. Steve gently squeezed her shoulder and frowned when Wanda flinched slightly. 

"It's ok kiddo, I know how you feel." He said quietly, sighing as he gently rubbed her back. "I remember coming out from the ice and being scarred of every little sound."

Wanda looked up and just nodded, eventually sitting up to where Steve could look her in the eye. She shuddered and looked at him.

"Does it stop..?" Wanda asked in a hushed whisper, looking up at Steve with that small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"It does sometimes." Steve admitted, wrapping an arm around her side and gently pulling her close. "I still get scared when something pops or the TV makes noises, heck, I used to be scared of that little bot Tony had running around that would beep at people."

Wanda laughed, her face giving off a real smile as she leaned into Steve. Throwing off the blankets, she crawled into his lap. She pressed her face against his chest and sighed. 

"...thank you.." Wanda mumbled, sighing as Steve kissed the top her head, something that he did often. The solider smiled, rubbing Wanda's shoulder. The witch suddenly gazed up at him and just smiled.

 _"..love you papa..."_ Wanda whispered, letting herself relax as Steve just hugged her closer.

"I love you too kiddo." 

_"..mmm..Want mom..."_

Steve stopped for a second, listening to what Wanda was saying before pulling Wanda into his lap, cradling her close.

"You want mom?" He asked quietly, earning a tired nod from Wanda as she pressed her face against his chest. "I can do that kid, but we gotta get up."

So Steve got up and cradled Wanda, chuckling quietly to himself as he carried the sleepy teen over towards the common room.

 

~

 

Natasha Romanoff had snuck away from the movie, now quietly sitting in one of the extra common rooms, a blanket wrapped around her. As the door opened she happened to see Steve with Wanda in his arms.  

"Is she ok?" Natasha said suddenly, her hints of worry laced in her voice as she scooted over and gave more room. 

"She's just fine, told me she wanted her _mom,_ which is you by the way." Steve replied, watching as Natasha snapped her head towards him, face twisted with shock.

"Did...did she say that?" She asked, almost shaking her head in disbelief. "there's no way.."

"Oh she did, she called you mom and me papa.." Steve told her, giving off a huge smile. "Told me she wanted her mom, so I'm giving Wanda away to her mom." 

Steve just smiled and sat down with Wanda in his arms, setting her beside Natasha as the older woman set her book aside. Wanda eventually started to wake up, scooting closer to Natasha.

 _"...mhsorry.."_ Wanda mumbled, rubbing her eyes. _"...luvyoumom..."_

Natasha pulled Wanda into her embrace, rubbing the teen’s back gently as she placed the blanket around the both of them.

"Я тоже тебя люблю, маленький ангел.*" The Black Widow whispered, letting Wanda rest her head against her chest. This made the girl relax into Tasha’s embrace, giving off what sounded like a sob before closing her eyes and listening to Tasha’s heartbeat. It didn't take long for Wanda to finally fall asleep, Natasha gently running her hand in the girl's hair. She gave Wanda a quick kiss on the top of her head before looking over at Steve.  

"So..are we parents now?" Steve asked teasingly, which earned him a sideways slap to the face, seeing as Natasha was holding Wanda in her arms. Steve just blinked and gave off a laugh.

"Well congratulations, it's a girl."

Natasha shifted Wanda closer, then used her free hand to slap him upside the head.

"OK ok! No more jokes." 

Steve cried after that for ten minutes. It hurt.  


End file.
